<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Confessions by Batchick20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784841">Late Night Confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batchick20/pseuds/Batchick20'>Batchick20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jack and Danny Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Coming Out, Danny freaks out, Danny's gay too, Father-Son Relationship, Father-Son talk, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Identity Reveal, In more ways than one, he just wants danny to be okay, jack can be observant sometimes, jack is really understanding, only one swear at the veeery end, other times he is sooo oblivious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batchick20/pseuds/Batchick20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Danny has a nightmare it prompts a long-overdue talk with his dad about what's been plaguing his mind. All Jack wants is for Danny to trust him so he can maybe help ease his fears. Danny would like to not have the conversation at all but Jack won't let him avoid it. </p>
<p>Danny tells his dad about being half-ghost and also that girls just ain't his cup of tea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jack and Danny Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Danny Phantom.</p>
<p>Also, I decided to make Danny gay for this. I originally wasn't going to but I (obviously) changed my mind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Something was wrong with Danny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack wasn’t sure when he first started to notice the change in his son. Maddie had been fretting about it for nearly a year at this point. The two of them had always been closer. He took her concerns about their son’s aloofness as him being a teenager. Jazz had gone through something akin to Danny’s temperament change, as had he and no doubtedly Mads at that age. Part of growing up meant separation from the parents. So what if he wanted to spend less time with them and more time with his friends? That didn’t mean that something was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him. If anything it meant that he was a normal teen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Jack noticed the deep circles under his eyes and the often haunted gaze they gave off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was almost as if his son had experienced something that he shouldn’t have. He was only fifteen for crying out loud. What horrible monstrosity could he have witnessed?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, then again, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> Amity Park. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>literal</span>
  </em>
  <span> ghost town. It could have been any one of the daily ghost attacks that traumatized Danny. After all, he had always seemed terrified of ghosts; always being the first to run in the opposite direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maddie and Jazz were off having a girls weekend at a psychology convention Jazz had begged to go to leaving the two male Fentons home alone. Jack had wanted to use this time for some father-son bonding, but Danny’s exhaustion and unenthusiasm made it clear that wasn’t going to happen. Instead, he had hoped he could try and get Danny to finally </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk </span>
  </em>
  <span>to him about what had been going on. The plan had been to ease into it over Friday night and Saturday. That went out the window when he woke up to Danny screaming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charging into the youngest Fenton’s room with a blaster in hand, Jack found that the only being dead or alive in the room was Danny. Putting the weapon down (it was scaring Danny more) he left it in the hall and moved to sit next to his son on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nightmare?” He asked though it was obvious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… yeah… sorry for waking you. It’s nothing. You can go back to bed. Er… won’t happen again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dan-O, you don’t need to apologize. Do you want to talk about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was nothing. Really. We don’t have to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we do. You look like you haven’t slept in weeks. Is this why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence was answer enough. Placing a hand on Danny’s shoulder, he squeezed gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya know you can tell me about anything, right? It doesn’t matter whether it’s big or small, or if you think I will agree with what you have to say. You and your sister mean the world to your mother and me. Seeing you like this…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have nothing to be sorry for. Just… why don’t you tell me about the dream? Maybe that will help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I already tried talking about it with Jazz.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did she have to say about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She used a lot of big words I don’t remember, but I think the gist was that I am letting my fears run wild instead of confronting them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, do you think she is right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> confront them. If I could I would have by now. I think. Maybe. I don’t know if that’s true or not. I do tend to procrastinate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm. Well, what is it that you fear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, ya know, spiders, snakes-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean what do you fear that is plaguing you. Unless your recent nightmares are about spiders and snakes attacking you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...No, they’re not…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny looked down at his blanket. He seemed to be fighting a mental war with himself about whether or not to tell the truth. Feeling a sharp pain in his heart, Jack decided to interrupt his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I meant it, Danny. You can tell me anything. And if it is something you want me to keep from your mother I will. This can be just between the two of us. I won’t judge or yell at you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about try to kill me?” Came the very soft, very timid reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely </span>
  </em>
  <span>will never do that. No matter what, Danny. Never.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny took a deep breath to try and gain his courage. Still not looking at Jack, he slowly began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… I guess it’s two things really. Just… Sometimes I think if I were to tell you and Mom one of the things you’d be fine with it. But then maybe you wouldn’t be. And since there are two bombshells that might drop any moment I get to thinking that maybe you guys can only handle one. If that is the case then which one do I tell you guys? On the one hand, I could live with no one ever knowing. I’d most likely be miserable, but I could do it. On the other hand, if I never tell you and Mom then one of these days you two might end up accidentally killing me. And there would be no living through that. But then again, if I tell you there is a chance you guys would kill me on </span>
  <em>
    <span>purpose</span>
  </em>
  <span> and…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it was clear that for the moment Danny wasn’t going to continue, Jack spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If there is something that can lead to your mother and I accidentally killing you, then you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to tell us. The last thing we ever want to do is hurt you kids. I know we get absorbed in our work sometimes to the point where we seem to not care, but our lives mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>without you and Jazz. I pray there never will be a day where we have to bury one or both of you. And if we did and it was because of something </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> did… Danny… we </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know so that never happens.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it did happen I wouldn’t blame you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we would blame ourselves. Daniel…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we talk about the other thing first? I just… it’s hard and if I explain this first we may never get to it while I still have some semblance of courage. And ya know. Lesser of two evils.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, but we aren’t done with this topic, whatever it may be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny nodded. He gripped his comforter in both hands. His father’s hand covered his own and he released a shaking breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Know how everyone thinks Sam and I are going to end up together?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… aren’t you? It’s clear you care for her. And she is head over heels for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean of course I care for her. She is one of my best friends. Without her and Tucker, I don’t know what I’d do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what is the problem?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just… I’m not… she isn’t…” Danny sighed shakily. “She’s not my type.” He finished lamely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… that is nothing to be ashamed or scared about, son. It’s okay that you aren’t into her like that. No one is going to force you to be with her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> she’s not my type that’s the issue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what is your type then? I think I remember Tucker saying something about you liking that prissy popular girl at your school. What’s her name? Pamela… Paula…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Paulina. And I only make people think I’m into her because it’s easy. It’s normal to like the head cheerleader. No one questions it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So if goth isn’t your type and cheerleader isn’t either, what would you say your type is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not the goth or cheerleader thing that I’m not into. It’s what they do and don’t have that’s the issue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what would that be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re girls.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny blushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So</span>
  </em>
  <span> they don’t have what I find attractive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which would be…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes Jack Fenton could be very wise and observant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Other times he was so oblivious it made Danny wonder how his dad ever got his Ph.D. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The same junk as me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a moment for it to click for Jack, but the moment it did his entire being softened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Dan-O. There is </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>wrong with that. If girls aren’t your preference then don’t pretend it is. Sam will understand. She doesn’t strike me as the type to riot against you because you’re gay. Tucker too. Do they know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Only Jazz does. She caught me staring at the football team a little too long and put two and two together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re not into Sam then Tucker-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is like a brother to me. I don’t see him like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, who do you see like that? Now I’m curious as to what kind of guys float your boat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jazz says I have a horrible taste in guys. But the guys on the football team for the most part aren’t too bad on the eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So jocks. I can see the appeal. All muscle and no brain though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s what Jazz doesn’t get. But not all of them are like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True. I used to play back in the day. Look at me now! I have a doctorate in ghost hunting! Living the dream…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He noticed immediately that Danny recoiled into himself at this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Time for the other thing?” He softly asked as to not scare his son.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you and Mom know why your equipment keeps going off around me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re pretty sure that the ecto-contamination you suffered when the portal gave you that little shock is the cause. They never targeted you before then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you could say that is why.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>know why they lock onto you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny nodded but didn’t offer an explanation. The silence dragged on until Jack prompted Danny into speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The shock from the portal was more than a little zap. We kinda played it down so you and Mom wouldn’t worry. The portal turned on because I went inside, tripped on a wire, and accidentally hit the 'on' button that was located </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span> the portal. When it turned on I was still inside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Danny… that could have </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. You should have told us right away. Maddie was right. We should have sent you to the hospital even though you seemed fine. Tomorrow I want to take a look over at you in the lab. It may have been a year ago but you might not <em>actually</em> be alright. The level of ecto-contamination you are suffering from must be off the charts.” The horror was evident in his tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t run tests. I don’t… I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> what the contamination did already. There is a reason we didn’t tell you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what reason is that? This could kill you, Danny.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, in a way it did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack’s blood froze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>joke about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not.” Danny whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened exactly? You said you knew.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I can turn into a ghost... and I have ghost powers. Tucker took a blood sample. The ectoplasm fused with my DNA. And it can’t be reversed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know? You guys are only in high school. Maybe your mother and I can-”</span>
</p>
<p><span>“</span><em><span>No.</span></em> <em><span>Please don’t.</span></em><span> Don’t go down that road. That road leads to trying to fix me as though I’m a problem that needs fixing. That also would mean tests, then experiments, then once you realize it’s pointless and that nothing can be done a vivisection because I am half-ghost so </span><em><span>obviously I must no longer be your son and-</span></em><span>”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>He was close to being hysterical. Instinct kicked in and before Jack realized it his son was in his arms. Hugging him close was the only way the big man knew how to calm his youngest child. Rocking slightly back and forth, he whispered soothing sounds to walk Danny away from the ledge he was so close to teetering off of. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span> he understood why his son was having nightmares. Having his DNA fused with ectoplasm and living in a house with ghost hunters must take a toll on his mind; never knowing if his parents’ next invention would be the one to kill him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or if they would stop seeing him as their son and instead as nothing but ectoplasmic scum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> be our son. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> will change that. I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> sorry you felt this would. We won’t try to undo what the portal did. But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to make sure you are okay in the lab tomorrow. Nothing invasive and I swear it is only for medical purposes. I won’t do more tests than I need to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anxious, Danny pulled away and looked at Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A thought occurred to Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you can turn into a ghost. Is your ghost form one I would recognize?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sheepishly and uneasily, his son muttered his reply which made the whole situation make much more sense, answered one question, but ended up leaving him with </span>
  <em>
    <span>many</span>
  </em>
  <span> more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Phantom…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first words that popped into Jack Fenton’s head left his mouth before he could censor it:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fucking hell Danny.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>